


Благодарность

by Riru, WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)



Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [4]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021
Summary: Конечно, Сакурабе повезло осознать эти самые чувства, уже выпустившись из школы, забегавшись с устройством и только определив дальнейшие планы.
Relationships: Sakuraba Haruto/Takami Ichirou
Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Благодарность

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

Сакураба волновался. Это было глупо: едва ли Таками отказался бы просто встретиться и посидеть. После школы они стали видеться реже, но отношения между ними же не ухудшились, просто университетская жизнь оказалась чуть ли не насыщенней школьной, тем более Таками, верный своей мечте, пошёл в медицинский.

Но и попробовать переждать первые курсы, пока они не привыкнут к новому ритму учёбы, смысла не было: со временем у Таками добавится практика, дежурства сутками, остальные вещи, не вызывающие у Сакурабы сомнений в их необходимости, только бесконечное уважение. Не то чтобы Таками не вызывал у него уважения и без этого. Наряду с кучей других чувств.

Конечно, Сакурабе повезло осознать эти самые чувства, уже выпустившись из школы, забегавшись с устройством и только определив дальнейшие планы. Впору было посмеяться над собой, как обычно, в чём-то он всегда любил не видеть что хорошего, что плохого прямо у себя перед носом.

Всегда будто сам ставил перед собой невидимые стены, ещё и принимая их за что-то, чем они не являлись.

Сакурабу до сих пор поражало, как сильно может измениться жизнь за какой-то день. Как нужный разговор мог перевернуть всё с ног на голову. Он даже научился быть к себе не настолько строгим и сейчас мог с улыбкой сказать, что у всех так бывает: не знаешь, что тебе нужно, пока оно не случается.

Самым сильным чувством в адрес Таками у Сакурабы была благодарность. За честность, за то, что сломал ту стену между ними, о которой Сакураба, конечно, даже не подозревал. За то, что Таками так и остался рядом: поддерживал, советовал, просто говорил с ним обо всём на свете. Они часами делились планами на предстоящие игры, обсуждали тренировки, а позже стали ещё ближе — добавились разговоры о планах на будущее, переживания обо всяких мелочах.

Таками во всём поддерживал его, бывал строгим, но чаще — почти всегда — бесконечно терпеливым и добрым, как бы Сакураба ни пытался по привычке обесценивать собственные достижения.

Когда достижения стали общими, обесценивать их стало совсем уж сложно.

Так его жизнь и изменилась с того самого дня, и Сакураба продолжал двигаться вперёд с улыбкой, глядя на мир совсем по-другому. С постоянной, тёплой благодарностью к Таками, оставшейся даже после того, как их учёба вместе, их регулярные тренировки и даже частые встречи закончились.

Таками не пропустил ни одной игры третьего года Сакурабы, как бы ни был загружен, у них появилась традиция гулять по парку после каждой, обсуждая, как дела в команде и школе. Сакурабе тогда казалось, что Таками скучает по школьной жизни, он даже пытался оборачивать слова так, будто это всё не столь важно и чуть ли не врать, что ждёт не дождётся, как тоже выпустится. Таками тогда серьёзно посмотрел на него, и велел не говорить так, ведь сейчас это и есть жизнь Сакурабы. Что она важна, полна событий, и в этом году они могут достигнуть даже большего, чем в прошлом.

А на последовавшее уже честное признание Сакурабы, что он просто скучает по игре с ним вместе, Таками только тепло улыбнулся и сказал, что это нормально. Добавил, что тоже скучает.

Но теперь и тот год закончился, Сакураба как мог наладил университетскую рутину, привык к новому режиму тренировок. И понял, что не видел Таками, кажется, вечность.

За экзаменационным бегом и отсутствием матчей между сезонами он просто убедил себя, что Таками тоже занят, ему совсем не до того. Как выглядели его экзамены конца первого курса, даже думать не хотелось.

Стоило, наверное, хотя бы послать пару сообщений, уточнить, жив ли Таками там вообще.

Но Сакураба не послал, и теперь сидел в комнате накануне первых за очень долгое время выходных, сжимая в руке телефон и не решаясь ему написать.

У того могли быть свои планы, но едва ли Таками отказал бы Сакурабе просто так. Они ведь остались друзьями, через столькое прошли вместе, да и не то чтобы Сакураба планировал какое-то свидание или, вдруг осознав свои чувства, планировал всячески обрушивать их на Таками. В них всё равно следовало сначала разобраться, верно?

Они просто пройдутся по местам, где всегда гуляли после матчей, и обсудят, что с тех пор случилось — как плохого, так и хорошего.

А если у него и вырвется отчаянное признание в том, что жутко скучал, едва ли оно вызовет что-то, кроме теплой улыбки, ведь скучать по другу — это абсолютно нормально.

Когда Сакураба всё-таки закончил представлять себе разные варианты развития их встречи и то, куда может уйти разговор — вариантов было бесконечно много, — и решился написать Таками, была уже почти полночь. Он вздохнул, признавая очередное поражение перед самим собой, и пошёл собираться спать.

Но после душа его ждал короткий ответ: «Конечно, на обычном месте?»

* * *

Погода выдалась неплохой, но Таками выглядел невозможно уставшим. Сакураба почувствовал укол вины и, подойдя, выдал, что они могли бы договориться на попозже, чтобы тот смог отоспаться.

Таками на это улыбнулся благодарно, хоть и немного грустно, и признался, что к понедельнику у него такая неначатая гора учёбы, что встреча с утра — хорошая идея. Добавил, что на их встречах Сакураба всегда заражает его энергичностью, и он надеется, что сработает и сейчас, а то начало года пока что выглядит жутко и вызывает желание сбежать куда-нибудь в горы, сломав навигатор по пути.

Вот так, за обычными шутками, воспоминаниями о школе, разговорами об учебе, с поправкой, что Сакураба ничего не смыслит в том, что Таками делает, а о своей учёбе, спустя всего неделю от начала, рассказать ему было толком нечего, они прошли через весь парк и продолжили прогулку по улицам, выбирая менее наполненные людьми, — расходиться совсем не хотелось.

* * *

И к радости Сакурабы эти встречи, правда и успокаивающие, и придающие энергии, стали и в этой их новой жизни чем-то постоянным. Регулярным, тёплым — чем-то, что всегда приятно было ожидать, даже когда свободные вечера — и тем более дни — появлялись у них в лучшем случае раз в месяц.

* * *

Когда у Таками началась практика, он сказал, что будет искать квартиру поближе к больнице, и почти смущённо предложил Сакурабе съехаться, раз и его подработка в том же районе.

Сакураба не придал его смущению особого значения: если что-то в его жизни и оставалось стабильным, так это взаимодействие с невидимыми стенами, принимаемыми за что-то, чем они не являлись.

* * *

Жизнь просто шла своим чередом, постоянно меняясь и то приятно, то неприятно удивляя: по учёбе сменялись курсы, в команде сменялись капитаны, подработки Сакурабы, казалось, иногда сами сваливались ему на голову, оказываясь самыми разнообразными. А жить с Таками оказалось просто.

С того самого разговора в старшей школе Таками просто оставался рядом. С тёплой улыбкой, поддержкой, строгостью — когда Сакураба пытался обесценить то, что делает. Они могли обсудить бытовые мелочи так же, как что угодно другое, и быстро наладили быт: обоим хотелось оставлять выматывающие будни за порогом и просто оказаться дома.

Быть с Таками стало привычным, родным. Возвращаться к нему домой, не отвлекать, когда учится или хочет побыть один.

А однажды на новость о повышении, не совладав и со всей гордостью за него, и с благодарностью, и с теплом в груди, которое никуда не уходит, Сакураба просто подошёл и поцеловал Таками — сломал эту невидимую стену уже сам. Таками ничего не сказал, не улыбнулся даже: отчаянно схватил его за плечи и ответил.

Может, то, как жизнь за мгновение может перевернуться с ног на голову, и не должно переставать удивлять.

Но так ли это важно, пока Сакураба остаётся день ото дня благодарен Таками за то, что тот есть.


End file.
